The present invention relates to chest protectors especially designed to protect the driver and passengers of a vehicle, with the object of palliating, as much as possible, the blows received in case of an accident, due to the steering wheel or contusive objects of the automobile.
At the present time, as a safety measure particularly for the driver and the passenger in the front seat, the use of safety belts has been promoted and even made obligatory for vehicles of various types. Such safety belts, in most cases, have proven their effectiveness in keeping the users from being thrown out of the seat and injured. Despite this important success, such belts have certain drawbacks since they do not avoid injury by impact of the steering wheel or even the edge of the dashboard when the accident moves them toward the seats, reaching the persons sitting there, with serious consequences.